mountain_monsters_aimsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Wampus Beast of Pleasants County
"The Wampus Beast of Pleasants County" is the fourth episode of Mountain Monsters season one and the fourth episode overall. The AIMS team travels to Pleasants county WV to hunt a huge feline known as the Wampus Beast. Section heading Trapper leads the team to northern pleasants county west Virginia, his home county, to talk to team member Willy, who had just had a frightening encounter. On the car ride there, Huckleberry mentions that he has seen a Wampus beast himself, as well as members of Trapper's family, making it a very personal hunt. Jeff describes the beast as 500 pounds, 5-6 feet long, and feet as big as coffee cans. Jeff also provides the supposed origin of the beast; after talking with Cherokee spiritual leaders, he learned that long ago, a native woman was put spells on by men and turned into a huge black cat. Trapper expresses his concern that the creature may have lost it's fear of man, making it even more dangerous. Upon arrival at Willy's farm, Willy tells the team of his childhood encounter with the Wampus beast on this very farm, which is the reason he joined the team. Willy also says he has lost several young pigs to the feline predator. The team discusses the creature further, with Huckleberry further describing his encounter, and Buck talking about a man who's horse was believed to be attacked by the beast. Willy then takes the guys to the area where he saw the creature, and said it's eyes glowed yellow, staring at him. This is frightening news to Trapper, who is now certain it has lost it's fear of man. At night, the five head out into the woods near Willy's farm to search for signs of the Wampus beast. Willy warns the team to be on guard as he knows of the wampus beasts jumping and climbing abilities. While searching, Buck finds what he believes is Wampus beast urine, and scratch marks on a tree. All of a sudden, the team hears hogs squaling in the distance, and Willy runs off alone to his barn, determined not to lose anymore. The rest of the team have to follow him, worried for his safety. They find him at his barn, and he says three piglets have been taken. Jeff sees heat down the hill on his thermal and Willy takes off after it, while Huckleberry cautiously follows behind. At the bottom, they find two of the pigs, both dead, with the third missing. With the beast gone, the team decides to leave and continue the investigation in the morning. The next day, Willy designs a snare-net trap to catch the Wampus beast. Later, Trapper organizes a campfire meeting at his house with Wampus beast witnesses. After the witnesses, Netti, Robin, Fred, and Justin have each talked about their encounters with the wampus beast, Jeff shows the group a new video from a local cattle farmer, of the wampus beast. After seeing the video, the witnesses agree it's the same creature they saw. In the daytime, the team meets a cattle farmer named Nolan, who shot the video, and has lost several calves to the Wampus beast. He takes them out to his pasture where he shot the video. Trapper believes the Wampus beast lives in the area because the land is surrounded by forest, and the cows provide an easy food source for the Wampus beast. HHeading out into the forest near Nolan's farm, Willy and Wild Bill look for a trail the Wampus Beast has been using to set the trap up. After setting up the trap, they meet the rest of the team and demonstrate the trap for the guys to see. On the final night hunt, the team splits into two groups; Buck, Huckleberry, and Bill, and Trapper, Jeff, and Willy. They plan to hunt the beast in the area between Nolan's farm, and Willy's farm, because Trapper believes it's going to go after Nolan's cattle again. Soon, Buck's team comes across a cow rib cage out in the woods, a sign that the Wampus beast has been there, while Trapper believes he caught a glimpse of something. After following a trail, Buck's team finds a fallen tree with large claw marks in the side. Buck then tries a few pig calls, an dgets a roar in response. Judging by the direction the roar came from, Trapper believes it's in Nolan's field, so both teams rush to the side-by-sides in pursuit. They drive through the field, past the spooked cows, right in the direction of the creature. Willy sees the beast head into the brush so the team slowly close in, ready for shoot out, then continue the chase, after hearing a roar from the direction of the trap. However when they reach it, they find it in shreds;the Wampus beast got caught but used it's claws to cut it's way out. The beast is no where to be found but he left several 7 inch footprints. Although the Wampus beast got away, Trapper says they'll get him next time. Category:Cryptids Category:Episodes Category:Season 1